Prokletý
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Edward se skrývá před světem a nenávidí sám sebe. Pak se ale objeví někdo z jeho minulosti a všechno, na co se snažil zapomenout, znovu ožije. Upozornění: slash Edward/AUTP


**Prokletý**

Jemné zaklepání na masivní dubové dveře bylo stěží slyšitelné, přesto přehlušilo veškeré hučení příboje i nárazy vysokých vln na ostrá skaliska. Alespoň v Edwardových uších. Tak dlouho na ten tichý zvuk čekal a doufal, že nikdy nepřijde… A teď to bylo tady, nevyhnutelné, křičící svou mlčenlivostí, nedávalo mu na výběr, měl jednu možnost, jen jednu, protože na tu druhou se bál i pomyslet.

Prudce otevřel dveře a beze slova dovolil vysoké postavě_, _která díky černému plášti takřka splývala s okolní tmou, projít dovnitř do svého domu. Vlastně to nebyl dům, pro něj ne, bylo to spíš jen takové místo k přežití, daleko od lidí, místo, kde se mohl schovat před světem. On a jemu podobní nebyli v lidské společnosti příliš vyhledáváni. A on se nedivil.

Návštěvník si jediným plynulým pohybem shodil z hlavy kápi, na ramena mu dopadly dlouhé prameny zlatavých vlasů a oči barvy hořkých mandlí se zaleskly v chabém světle petrolejové lampy.

„Rád tě vidím, Edwarde."

Simonův hlas byl pořád stejně sametový, jak si ho Edward pamatoval, a jeho slova zněla, jako by se viděli naposledy včera a ne před rokem. Jako by se nic nestalo. Ale stalo. A Simon neuměl ani slovy vyjádřit, jak hluboce ho to zasáhlo.

Edward se ani nepohnul. Jeho smysly ho nenechaly na pochybách ohledně toho, kdo ho přišel navštívit. Cítil jeho vůni už na vzdálenost několika metrů. _Vůni_, ne parfém. Jeho smysly. Až příliš zbystřené… Nenáviděl je a sebe proklínal.

„Našel jsi mě."

„Ano." Simon přikývl. „Našel. Trvalo to dlouho, ale… Povedlo se." Pokrčil rameny. Nedodal, že kvůli němu by šel i na kraj světa, kdyby to bylo nutné…

„Tak tady teď žiješ?"

Konečně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Pokoj byl zařízen velmi skromně. Velká oprýskaná skříň a křeslo, kterému se na několika místech začínalo trhat polstrování. Postel nikde neviděl. Cítil pach hniloby, rozkladu. Pach smrti…

Zvedl pohled výše a uviděl zrcadlo. Bylo rozbité, zřejmě v záchvatu vzteku, praskliny se po hladké ploše rozbíhaly do všech stran a vytvářely pavučinu. Ale nejpodivnější bylo, že v něm nebyl vidět Edward. I když stál přímo před ním, neodrážela se v něm jeho podoba. Jako by vůbec nebyl…

_A jedno mě děsí,_

_Chybí tvůj odraz v zrcadle._

_Kam se jen poděl?_

_Kde je?_

„Ano, tady _bydlím_. Nabídl bych ti něco k pití, jenže… nic tady nemám."

„A tamto je co?" zeptal se Simon zvědavě a mávl rukou ke karafě z těžkého broušeného skla, naplněné až po hrdlo karmínově rudou tekutinou. Edward se ani neohlédl, aby zjistil, na co ukazuje.

„Tohle? To… ti nemůžu dát. Promiň." Omluvně se usmál.

„Dobře. Chtěl jsem se zeptat…"

Edward si povzdychl. Věděl, co ho zajímá, ale nemohl mu odepřít možnost slyšet odpověď. Milosrdnou lež, něco, čím ho uklidní. „Ptej se."

Simon se na něj vděčně podíval. Celý se chvěl nejistotou, váhal, jestli by nebylo lepší odejít a na všechno zapomenout. Ale nemohl. Nedokázal by ho teď, když ho znova našel, opustit, byl už tak daleko… Musel se zeptat.

„Proč jsi odešel? A chci slyšet pravdu, Edwarde."

Edward se skrýval v rohu pokoje, kde bylo nejméně světla. Přesto si Simon všiml, že je stokrát bledší než kdykoli dřív a jeho oči už nejsou zelené, ale… černé? Ale jakto?

„Nešlo to už dál vydržet, Simone." Uhnul pohledem, nedokázal takhle lhát a přitom se mu dívat do očí. Do těch hnědých studní, ve kterých mohl jako v otevřené knize číst bolest, zklamání a touhu slyšet vysvětlení. „Už tě nemiluju."

„Nevěřím ti," Simon, každým krokem sledován Edwardovým ostřížím zrakem, přešel ke svému někdejšímu milenci. Dělal, že si nepovšiml toho, jak před ním ustoupil, až ho zastavila zeď. Přitiskl mu dlaň na tvář a jemně po ní přejel. Byla tak studená… „Proč mi lžeš, Edwarde?"

Edward prudce vydechl a jeho černé oči se na okamžik skryly za víčky. Jako by se vrátil časem… Vzápětí však bylo kouzlo porušeno, temné propasti se znovu otevřely, aby do sebe vtáhly každého, kdo bude poblíž, a vysoký chlapec hbitě proklouzl pod Simonovou paží. Musel pryč, pryč z jeho dosahu, alespoň na chvíli, nechtěl mu ublížit. Musel být opatrný, jedině tak jim mohl oběma zaručit bezpečí. Musel být sám.

Simon zklamaně spustil ruce podél těla. Na řasách se mu zatřpytila slza prohry. Ale on se nemínil vzdát tak snadno. Chtěl znát odpovědi. Chtěl vědět, proč se celý jeho dosavadní život hroutí jako domeček z karet, přímo jemu pod rukama.

„Tak mi to řekni, Edwarde! Čeho se tak bojíš?"

_Obrazy se hýbou, _

_Stěny šeptají._

_Blíží se k sobě,_

_Jestli smí se neptají…_

Edward se zarazil. To je tak čitelný? Opravdu Simonovi stačí, aby se na něj podíval a hned bude vědět, co ho trápí? Ano, bál se. Nesmírně se bál sám sebe, toho, co by se mohlo stát, jak moc by mohl Simonovi, _svému_ Simonovi, ublížit, kdyby se neovládl.

„Bojíš se, co by tomu řekli ostatní? Že by se lim to nelíbilo? Že by tě odsoudili? Bojíš se, že bych pro tebe nebyl dost dobrý?"

Edward zavrtěl hlavou. Váhal, zda mu má říct, jak je to ve skutečnosti, ale čím déle ho poslouchal, tím více chápal, že musí. Musí k němu být upřímný, alespoň jednou.

„Nebo se bojíš mě?"

„Ne." Edward sklopil hlavu. „Nebojím se tě."

„Tak proč jsi odešel?" Simon polykal slzy, nechtěl jim dovolit dostat se na světlo světa, nechtěl nikomu ukázat, jak je slabý. Ani tomu, pro kterého plakal za poslední rok téměř nepřetržitě.

„Odešel jsem, protože jsem… prokletý." Otočil se k němu zády, nemohl vidět jeho nechápavou grimasu, přesto cítil, že mu Simon vůbec nerozumí.

„Udělal jsem, co jsem musel. Odešel jsem, protože to bylo nutné, byl to jediný způsob, jediné, co jsem mohl udělat, jediná správná volba, jenom tak jsem si mohl být jistý, že se ti nic nestane, že ti… neublížím. Odešel jsem, abych nás chránil."

„Chránil?!" Simon šokovaně pootevřel pusu. „Tys nás tak chtěl chránit? _Mě_ jsi tak chtěl chránit?! Byl to nejhorší rok mého života! Nedokážeš si ani představit, jak jsem se cítil, když jsem se probudil a zjistil, že jsi zmizel, aniž bys mi řekl jediné slovo na vysvětlenou! Tak strašně moc to bolelo, vůbec nevíš, co to pro mě bylo! Najednou jsem byl úplně sám, nemohl jsem tě vidět, dotknout se tě, nikdo nevěděl, kam jsi se poděl…" Simon zrychleně oddechoval a už se ani nesnažil skrývat pláč. Zlomeně vzlykal, pohled plný bezmoci upíral na přítele, který ho zradil. „Proč, Edwarde…?"

„Něco se stalo. Bránil jsem se tomu, ale bylo to silnější, všechno se tím změnilo…"

Simon mu skočil do řeči: „Co? Co se sakra mohlo stát tak důležitého, že jsi kvůli tomu odešel, přestože jsi mi sliboval, že se mnou zůstaneš až do smrti?"

„Jenže já už jsem mrtvý, copak to nevidíš?!"

_Všechno je naruby, _

_Noc se stává dnem._

_Život je smrtí_

_A smrt životem…_

„Nechápeš to? Podívej se na mě… Už to nejsem já, už nejsem ten Edward, kterého jsi znal. Jsem jen jeho stín, jen to, co z něj zbylo!" rozkřikl se. Muselo to z něj ven, slova se jako divoké zvíře drala pryč, nemohl je ovládat. Jeho srdce ze sebe chrlilo všechny ty věty, nezávisle na jeho vůli.

„Ale… jak… jak to myslíš?" Simon sám sobě nalhával, že nechápe, o čem Edward mluví. Ale rozuměl mu možná až moc dobře. To, co na kratičký okamžik zahlédl mezi jeho pootevřenými rty, bylo příliš jednoznačné… Potřeboval však slyšet, že se mýlí, že to není tak, jak to vypadá…

„Ještě ti to nedochází? Jsem jenom tělo, nemám duši, on mi ji vzal! Musím být tady, v tomhle světě, bloudit a trpět na věky věků, protože bez duše prostě nemůžu umřít! Nemůžu dělat vůbec nic, neexistuje způsob, jak to změnit, jak se vrátit k tomu životu, jaký jsem vedl předtím. Nejde to, protože jen lidé si můžou vybírat cestu, po které se vydají. A já už nejsem člověk."

„Edwarde…" Simonovi se zlomil hlas. Edward sám se nyní zdál být tak malý a slabý, zranitelný. Simon ho ochranitelsky stiskl v náruči, nikdy by nedovolil, aby se mu něco stalo. Alespoň ne, kdyby tomu mohl zabránit. Edward mu spokojeně vydechl do ucha a ochotně se nechal uklidňovat jemným hlazením. Jak už to bylo dlouho, co si naposledy plně vychutnával jeho doteky… Přitiskl se obličejem k jeho krku. Přímo pod svými rty cítil zběsilé pulsování krve, tolik ho to místečko přitahovalo… neodolal a olízl ho jazykem. Simon se zachvěl. Nedbal na to a vycenil zuby… chystal se zakousnout, ponořit se špičáky do té hebké kůže, topit se v té životodárné tekutině…

„Ne!" Rychle ucuknul a zděšeně si uvědomoval, co málem udělal. Bože, vždyť on ho málem zabil! Zakryl si dlaněmi oči a začal ustupovat. „Ne, ne, ne, ne…"

Vrazil nohou do nízkého stolku, skleněná karafa spadla na prkennou podlahu a rozbila se, její obsah se rozlil po zemi. Pokoj naplnila nasládlá vůně. Simon si automaticky olízl ret, na kterém mu ulpěla kapka onoho nápoje. V ústech pocítil pachuť železa…

„Tolik bych si přál zemřít… Bylo by to lepší než tenhle… život napůl… v zatracení…"

_Pro tebe_

_Čas přestal ubíhat._

_Piješ rudý nápoj._

_Víno? Snad…_

„Radši bych zemřel…" upíral nepřítomný pohled do rozbitého zrcadla. Zdálo se mu to, nebo v něm skutečně na okamžik zahlédl svůj vlastní nejasný obrys? Z koutku oka vyklouzla třpytivá slza, vlhká cestička na tváři, jako by získala zdravější barvu, než znovu křídově zbledla.

„Zůstanu tady s tebou."

Edward odvrátil pohled od zrcadla a překvapeně se na Simona podíval. Vypadal pevně rozhodnutý, ale Edward věděl, že mu musí v jeho plánu zabránit. Jakkoli.

„Ne!" vykřikl. „To tě nesmí ani napadnout. Nemůžeš tady zůstat!"

„Proč?"

„Protože bych ti ublížil! Nepochopil jsi nic z toho, co jsem ti říkal? Nejsem žádné přítulné zvířátko, které tě kousne, když ho moc dráždíš. Já jsem upír!" Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy tento výraz použil. Nenáviděl to slovo, příčilo se mu, bylo tak nezvratné… Ale pokud šlo o Simona, neváhal použít jakýchkoli zbraní. Doufal, že ho vystraší, zažene co nejdál od sebe, zachrání.

„Já vím," Simon se usmál a znovu ho pohladil po tváři. „Nevadí mi to. Chci být s tebou."

„Proboha, Simone!" Edward hlasitě zaklel. „Jdi pryč. Poslechni mě, sakra, aspoň jednou v životě mě poslechni!"

Byl téměř zoufalý. Nevěděl, jak jinak na něj. Zbývala mu už jen jediná možnost. Odstrčil ho od sebe, chladně se mu podíval do očí a tvrdě prohlásil: „Nechci tě tady."

„Co-cože?" Simon zalapal po dechu.

„Slyšels. Víš, Simone, to všechno předtím bylo hezké, to nepopírám, ale… stačilo to. Bylo toho dost." Lhostejně se na něj díval a uvnitř umíral. Už podruhé.

„Edwarde…"

„Počkej. Neber si to osobně, ale poslední dobou to šlo do kytek. A lžeš sám sobě, když tvrdíš, že to není pravda. Jdi, Simone. Jdi a najdi si někoho, s kým budeš šťastný. Na mě zapomeň." Otevřel dveře dokořán, do pokoje vnikl pach mořské soli. „Běž!"

„Ale-"

„Já už zapomněl. A ty bys měl taky, protože já se k tobě už nikdy nevrátím."

Zlomil ho. Simon proběhl dveřmi, zalykaje se pláčem. Edward sledoval jeho postavu, dokud se zcela neztratila ve tmě. Pak se svezl podél zdi na zem a hlavu složil do dlaní. Vyhrál. Zachránil jeho a zničil sebe. Zůstal nešťastný, opuštěný, sám. Prokletý.


End file.
